


Studying

by Pikachunicorn



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, college shit, i don't understand the US college/university/education system thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh needs to study.<br/>Really.<br/>He does.</p><p>Julian doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS LAST JANUARY FOR THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE WTF WHY
> 
> I wrote these gays so ooc back then, eww.

"Hey, Foley..." Julian smirked, hopping up to sit on the arm of the couch where Josh lay reading a thick textbook.

"Go away." Josh mumbled quickly.

"What y'doin'?" Julian bit his lip, pushing his metallic fingers through Josh's hair.

"Studying. I have to finish my dissertation by Friday and it's not going well..." Josh sighed, dropping his book onto his face and moaning. "Why did I choose to go to college?!"

"Because I told you to and I didn't want you living off my money all your life!" Julian teased cheerfully, leaning down to kiss Josh's hair. "And because you're amazing and don't want to rely on your mutation."

"Yeah, but it's hard!" Josh complained, his voice muffled by the thick book.

"Why are you even reading that? You know everything there is to know about biology." Julian laughed, telekinetically taking the book from Josh and flicking through the pages.

"But what if I don't? What if there's something Dr McCoy didn't know?" Josh looked up at his boyfriend with sad eyes.

"I doubt that..." Julian murmured through a bitten lip as he searched through the book for a specific subject. "Okay, now this I can study..." He cleared his throat dramatically. " _The mating selection process is similar for almost every animal on the planet. In many species, the selector - usually female - chooses a sufficient mate based on certain skills or characteristics they exhibit. This varies from species to species, for example, the stag will fight other stags to prove its strength to the doe; or the male peacock will put on a show of his extravagant colored feathers for a potential suitor_."

"Julian..." Josh groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes and trying to ignore his boyfriend. "Shut up. I know what you're doing."

" _Homo sapiens, however, rely more on their unique, selective nature to find a worthy mate. Whilst most animals seek out strength as a way to produce viable offspring, humanity no longer has this need._ " Julian's smirk quirked up a little more. "Lucky for you, Foley. Because if I chose my partners by strength, you'd never get into bed with me."

"Hey!" Josh objected, sitting up and shooting Julian a sharp glare.

" _Sexual attraction_ ," Julian continued, ignoring Josh's protests. " _Varies wildly between individuals. But the general effect is always the same. The emotions and thoughts we experience when encountering another whom we find sexually appealing are created through a complex mixture of chemicals which, throughout this chapter, you will learn to identify and understand._ " Julian pulled back, frowning. "Wait..."

"What?" Josh sighed in exasperation plucking the book from Julian's hands.

"So, like, the way I feel, because I'm attracted to you, is just... _Biology_?" Julian dropped down onto the couch beside Josh.

"Well... Kinda... It's a little more complex than that, but yeah. Technically." Josh shrugged. "Did you never listen in class?"

"Not in Biology, not after you came back. How was I supposed to concentrate when there was a gorgeous, golden teaching assistant at the front of my classroom?" Julian pouted as if this was a genuine issue. "You were always biting your lip and daydreaming and it was really hot!"

"Yeah, I was busy thinking about all the crazy things I wanted to do to my favourite student..." Josh whispered, relaxing now.

"I used to hate you being in my class." Julian mumbled begrudgingly. "So distracting... And really damn patronizing too!"

"That's me!" Josh teased with a chuckle. "But, yes, in answer to your original point, you want to screw me because of chemicals. Although, your brain plays a very big part, psychologically. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if it's just biology, with everything you can do, how do I know you're not making me want you?" Julian asked a little too seriously.

"Because it's not that simple. Like I said, it's psychological too. And while I could attempt to fuck around with the chemical functions of your brain, I can't alter your thoughts and feelings, I'm not a telepath and I don't have pheromone manipulation." Josh explained professionally, before kissing Julian deeply. "It's pretty logical really."

"Like I said, you made it hard to concentrate in Biology." Julian smirked and returned the kiss quickly. "I remember the one time I actually asked for help and Dr McCoy sent you over. I was so pissed."

"Yeah, I know. I could feel your heart going crazy." Josh laughed, kissing Julian's cheek.

"Yeah, well, fuck you and your sarcastic _'what can I help you with, Mr Keller'_!" Julian snapped, mocking Josh's speech in a high pitched tone.

"I was just doing my job." Josh replied sweetly, though a telling smile took his lips.

"We were the same age! You didn't need to be such a patronizing asshole!" Julian complained loudly.

"Totally made you want me though, didn't it?" Josh smirked proudly.

"Fuck _yes_. And those damn skinny jeans." Julian bit his lip at the memory, not even attempting to deny it.

"Yeah, I miss those." Josh laughed at Julian's reaction.

"They made your ass look so amazing." Julian sighed dreamily. "You have no idea how much I wanted you back then."

"What about you, Mr _'My Uniform Is Far Tighter Than Necessary, But How Else Am I Supposed To Get Josh To Notice How Perfect My Abs Are'_?" Josh laughed, noting how stupid the excessive nickname sounded as he said it.

"What about me, idiot?" Julian mirrored Josh's laughter.

"You knew how good you looked in that outfit! And you'd always take your shirt off in training!" Josh almost complained, although it really wasn't a bad thing.

"Hey! I didn't design my uniform!" Julian argued. "It's not my fault I looked hot as hell in it..."

"You should wear it again for me some time." Josh bit his lip, pulling Julian closer.

"I'm sure I can do that for you, Sparkles. Maybe to help de-stress you when you hand in your dissertation?" Julian offered, straddling Josh's hips and kissing him sweetly.

"I think that sounds perfect." Josh smirked up at him.

"Oh my god, you two. You have a room for a reason!" Mark, one of their extremely boring (in Julian's opinion) and extremely _human_ housemates commented as he entered the room.

"Relax, jerk face. We're just having fun!" Julian laughed, kissing Josh deeply before climbing from his lap and dropping down beside him.

"Josh doesn't have time for fun!" Mark argued, buttoning up a checked shirt awkwardly with one hand while searching the kitchen cupboards with the other. "I don't know if he's told you this, but our-"

"-your dissertation is in for Friday. Yeah, I know." Julian cut in, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, so stop distracting him and let him work!" Mark ordered, shooting Julian a look. "What are you even doing here? What happened to the 'no overnight guests' rule? I thought you were supposed to be fucking off after a couple of hours, but here you are - three months later."

"One, I don't care about your house rules." Julian stated proudly. "And two, my surname is Keller, therefore I get what I want. That's just how it works."

"You do realize you sound like a rebellious twelve year old right now, right?" Josh noted through his laughter.

"Whatever." Mark sighed heavily and crossed the kitchen-cum-living room to stand over Josh with a bowl of cereal in his hands. "Josh," he said pointedly, essentially blanking Julian completely. "I was wondering if you wanted to study with me later?"

"Sure." Josh smiled politely, blushing a little.

"Great." Mark returned the smile kindly. "No arrogant, douchebag boyfriends allowed."

"Okay, ouch." Julian protested.

"Seriously, Keller. Get your ass back to whatever pretentious private school you came from." Mark retorted, finally glancing at Julian.

"I came from the same school he did?" Julian gestured lazily at Josh and raised an eyebrow.

"Poor Josh." Mark mumbled, before turning away and heading back over to the kitchenette, promptly followed by Josh.

"Hey, Mark!" Josh smiled, leaning against the counter Mark stood beside and throwing a quick glance to Julian. "What's up with you today?"

"Julian _'I Am Better Than All Of You'_ Keller is what's up with me." Mark sighed, reaching into the fridge and retrieving a small candy bar, tossing it to Josh quickly. "Got you this, by the way."

"Thanks." Josh blushed, placing the far-too-calorific candy bar on the countertop. "I'm sorry about Julian. He really is an amazing guy, he's just..."

"A tool?" Mark offered.

"No." Josh laughed. "I think he's jealous."

"I doubt that. He seems pretty happy with himself." Mark took a sip from his large mug of coffee, watching Julian over the rim. Julian, blissfully unaware, was busying himself with telekinetically juggling Josh's textbooks.

"Look at it this way, me and you are going to med school together next year, right?" Josh began and Mark replied with a quick nod. "He's never gonna have that. He's never gonna go to college. He wants to just go straight into the family business and keep his job at our old school, and I don't blame him - that's great. It's just... I think sometimes he envies us taking our own paths in life."

"Well, we didn't have to. We chose this, just like he could have!" Mark argued, really not wanting to feel sorry for Julian in any way.

"Plus, I think he thinks you have a crush on me." Josh added with a smug smirk. "He's jealous of how close we are."

"I've been living with you for two years. How has he not noticed I have a girlfriend and am exclusively straight?" Mark laughed, pushing a hand through his short, brown hair.

"He's an idiot." Josh teased with a wink before retreating back to the sofa and kissing Julian's cheek sweetly, causing the textbooks to clatter to the floor when Julian lost concentration.

"When did your roommates become such assholes?" Julian asked bluntly when Mark left the room.

"When did my _boyfriend_ become such an asshole?" Josh retorted with a smirk.

"Hey!" Julian pouted like a grumpy child.

"Love you really." Josh chuckled, kissing Julian's cheek.

"Sure you do." Julian rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Mark is a really great guy. He's one of my best friends and he's stuck with me all the way through college." Josh whispered, twisting his fingers lazily into Julian's hair. "Don't fuck that up for me, yeah?"

Julian sighed heavily. "Okay. I'll be nice."

"Thank you." Josh smiled, kissing Julian lovingly. "I love you, Keller."

"I love you too." Julian whispered with a small smile.

"So," Josh sat back with a wide grin. "I'm thinking you cook up an excessively large, vegetarian pizza; I'll keep studying, then we can go back to my room and eat pizza in bed."

"But vegetarian pizza sucks!" Julian complained.

"You shouldn't be dating a vegetarian then." Josh teased, kissing Julian quickly.

"I don't see why you can't just eat like a normal person..." Julian smirked reluctantly.

"Fine. You can cook up the beef one in the freezer, I've got some cool vegetable fries you can cook up for me." Josh agreed with a sigh and a small smirk.

"You have beef pizza?" Julian pulled back, surprised.

"It's your favourite, so I stocked up." Josh explained, blushing slightly.

"I definitely chose the best X-Man to start sleeping with." Julian teased with a wide grin.

"Yes, you did." Josh agreed mockingly. "Now get back in the kitchen, wench. I have studying to do!"

"Never call me wench again." Julian warned as he stood from the couch. Wandering over to the kitchenette, he telekinetically knocked Josh around the head with a textbook. " _Nerd_."

"Can you take your shirt off while you're cooking for me? I like the idea of having a topless chef." Josh smirked, leaning back into the couch and watching Julian in amusement.

"Pervert." Julian sang as he searched the freezer.

"Hypocrite!" Josh called back through his laughter.


End file.
